Kishin Ouji
to Kisuke Urahara about his promotion into the Gotei 13|}} Kishin Ouji (おうじ鬼神, Ouji Kishin) Was a student of the Shinō Academy. He was very gifted in Demon arts (Kido), to the extent of being noticed by the great commander of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi himself. Unfortunately he didn't show the same talent in the art of the sword. In fact, he never managed to awaken his own zanpakuto, not even in the form of a simple sword. While his classmates were "called" by the inner spirits of their swords, Kishin's Zanpakuto remained silent. However he didn't give up and graduated from the academy, entering the Kido Corps, under the watchful eye of Tessai Tsukabishi, and gaining soon the respect of his companions. Later on, with some help from Kisuke Urahara and his lieutenant Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kishin learns how to materialize his zanpakuto and gains shikai after hard training. At this point he can finally ask to be promoted in the Gotei 13, which he does and reasults successful. When given the chance to choose the squad he wants to be in, he picks the 5th division, under the command of the newly elected captain, Captain Aizen Sosuke. Appearance Kishin is a young boy, physically in his 20s. He has black hair, not too long and not too short either. His eyes are blck also. He's usually seen with a serious expression, sometimes troubled and reflexive. He's rarely cheerful, but it doesen't mean he's not able to enjoy life. During his career he changes outfit at least two times: Student: As a student of the Shino Academy, Kishin wears a typical pupil uniform. Kido Corps: When he graduates the Academy, becoming part of the Kido corps, he changes his outfit drastically: he wears a black robe resembling a kimono and he keeps a white headpiece that covers his face almost completely, with an exception to the eyes. In other words, he keeps a classical kido corps member's outfit. Gotei 13: Once he gets accepted into the 5th division, he takes the 4th seat for himself. At this time he wears a simple, black shinigami kimono. Personality History Powers and Abilities Kido master: From his very childhood, Kishin has had a great potential in the usage of Demon Arts . He graduated from the Shinō academy, just because of his kido skills, not being able to materialize a zanpakuto; and, under Tessai Tsukabishi's recommendation he became immediatly the 6th seat of the Kido Corps. After severe training under his commander, he developes even further and learns to cast spells up to level 79 using Eisho Haki (without incantation). He's also capable of setting uncategorized advanced spells, like Hachigen Ushoda, Tessai's Lieutenant did against Barragan Louisebarn. Huge Reiatsu: To be able to cast spells so advanced with little effort he must possess a big deal of Reiatsu, and a resistant konpaku. His energy can be compared to that of a captain, and that is, before releasing his Bankai. After its activation his spiritual pressure's frequency changes completely, upgrading to a level where it cannot be perceived by the likes of simple shinigami. His zanpakuto awaits long years before manifestating itself. Pehaps the large amount of time it spent dormant caused it to cumulate huge amounts of reiatsu on its own, because once it gets finally freed, its power is too overhelming for its owner himself. Kishin learns to cope with his sword and once he manages to subdue it and synchronize his mind with the spirit of the zanpakuto, his reiatsu doubles. Shunpo: As a shinigami, Kishin can use the flash step with a quite good mastery. He doesen't excel in this, however he manages to surprise even people like Byakuya and Aizen at times. Zanpakutō Kokushibyō (黒死病, "Black Death"). Kishin Ouji's Zanpakuto. Kishin had many problems in the past with materializing his basic zanpakuto. While all of his colleagues could hear the call of their Soul Cutters, the young shinigami could not. His sword remained silent inside him, never attempting to make contanct with its master to be. It was a curious case, perhaps unique in Soul Society, and it arose much interest among captains in the Gotei 13. The freshly elect captain of Squad 12 Kisuke Urahara invited Kishin over his place and offered his help in solving the mystery with his scientific methods. Before Urahara could start his researches seriously, he'd been dragged into false accustaions by Sosuke Aizen, who reported to the autorithies the supposed illegal activity of the young captain. After Urahara escapes and hides in the human realm, Mayuri Kurotsuchi takes over the role of Captain and Commander in chief of the Research team founded by his predecessor. Kurotsuchi continues the research and finds a way to force the materialization of Kokushibyo out of the body of Kishin. The young shinigami is supposed to fight the spirit of his sword and force it to tell him its name. The soul of the zanpakuto takes the form of a hooded Grim Reaper with a long black Scythe. After several days of arduous battle, Kishin manages to learn his zanpakuto's name. He remains shocked however to learn the spirit of his sword bears huge resemblance to his deceased mother, killed many years before by Sosuke Aizen as a Guinea pig for the hogyouku experiment. He learns also why was it so difficult for him to call forth his zanpakuto: Kokushibyo was the part of his sould that incarnated his desire of revenge against Aizen. Since this lust was connected to horrible memories, Kishin tried to push them back, deep in his head and repress them. Because of that he broke the link to his inner spirit and couldn't hear it. He didn't want to, although unconsciuslsy. Now that everything resurfaced, however the shinigami decided to accept the will of his weapon and he made his mind to assassinate Aizen. * Shikai: Kokushibyo is released by the command "Tear" (破れ, Yabure). The plain, middle sized katana takes the form of a long black shining scythe; simple in its design. : Shikai Special Ability: Trivia